Military of Khador
The Military of Khador is tasked with both providing defense to the Greater Khadoran Empire and implementing national objectives, the later which is accomplished by waging war. All military personnel and equipment is subordinate to the Empress, whose will is normally carried out by the Khadoran High Kommand. As of 607 A.R., about 583,000 serve under the Khadoran High Kommand, though this figure also includes reserved forces and excludes personnel in the Khadoran Fleet. Khador has universal conscription for all men and encourages healthy single women to enlist. The period of enlistment varies from two to six years depending on a variety of factors, though reserve service is expect long after the term of active duty has expired. The Khadoran army is divided into 3 major army groups. The first is "The Anvil" is called upon for protracted engagements and has been trained for stamina. The Anvil is sent forward to engage and tie up enemy forces across large territories, postitining them for the hammer to strike at with full strength from the flank. This army is called upon to hold conquererd territory and to assimilate them into the empire. The 1st army includes 162,000 men under the feild command of Kommandant Mikhall Ivdanovich. The second is the "Hammer" focuses on crushing offensivies and includes the largest number of assault legions,warjacks, and heavy armor infantry. It is at the forefront of all major operations against Cygnar, including numerous attacks along the northern border and, more recently, toppling Northguard. Supreme Kommandant Irusk is in command of all 3 armies he is most associated with Hammer. Because the 2nd is at the forefront of all major assaults it is the largest of the 3 armies and suffers the most casualties of all 3. It suffers the highest turn over among officers and enlisted men. The second army includes 288,000 men under the feild command of Kommandant Boris Mararov. The third army is the "Forge" it is resoinsible for training and arming the new conscripts as well and maintaining garrisons in khadoran cities. There are numerous training facilities under the banner of the 3rd but the city if Volnningrad is the only city center where the entire city is dedicated to military preparedness.The third is also tasked with garrison duty within Khadoran borders making the 3rd the smallest of the 3 armies. The 3rd includes 151,000 men under the feild command of Kommandant Karl Szvette. The Khadoran military is currently involved with various campaigns across Immoren including the occupation of Llael, the invasion of Cygnar, and repulsing back the the Protectorate's Northern Crusade. In addition, the military has clashed with forces from Cryx, the Legion of Everblight, Trollbloods, the invading armies of the Skorne, and an assortment of mercenaries and pirates. Organization Under Construction Personnel Under Construction Warjacks Khador uses all heavy chasis unlike other military forces that is have smaller light warjacks that are designed to furfill a variety of battlefeild needs. Khador warjack chassis allow them to carry out a variety of battlefield functions and be equiped with staggeringly powerful weapons. '' ''The main warjacks fielded by Khador are: The Berseaker The Decamator The Destroyer The Devastator The Juggernaut The Kodiak The Marauder The Spriggan The Behemoth massive warjack History Under Construction References Forces of Khador book See Also Under Construction